So Much More
by FlowerLady-Aerith
Summary: Could Riku be right? Was Sora just a delivery boy that didn't have what it took to save Kairi?


_A/N: Happy Sokai Day everyone! I had no idea this day existed until my friend, PhoenixDowner enlightened me. Despite my recent works on this site, I am a diehard Sora and Kairi fan so please enjoy my one-shot in honor of this day. Also, if you have the time and want to read something good, check out Phoenix Downer's stuff. It won't disappoint._

* * *

 **So Much More**

A KH1-based Sora x Kairi One-Shot

"You were just the delivery boy."

Riku's words were sinking deep, into the tenderness of his heart. Delivery boy…is that really all he was?

Sora grasped the hard ground mixed of cement and ice with sore, blistered fingertips. They were now his only evidence that he'd ever wielded the keyblade. His blue eyes stared into the wooden sword Riku had tossed to the ground before he'd departed. The sword that had once symbolized their close friendship was now mocking him. It felt like a strong kick to the head from Riku's shoes.

And Sora's new friends, Donald and Goofy, had followed him. The three of them were probably together now plotting their own adventures without a thought to what their departure had done to Sora.

It didn't matter what the trio had been through together. It didn't matter how they'd supported each other. He was no longer the keyblade master and that was all Donald and Goofy had cared about. The keyblade. Their King. Not Sora.

He grit his teeth. His arms wobbled, threatening to collapse. Disbelief, betrayal, hurt…how was this possible? How? The pain surged through his chest.

"You don't have what it takes to save Kairi."

He'd always fallen second to Riku, starting from when they were children. Riku was stronger and smarter than him. Sora was always the last to master new fighting movies, the last to cross the finish line in their races, and the last to accept his feelings for Kairi. He should've expected the keyblade to choose the older boy. Sora had nothing on him; he was just a naïve kid.

Sora couldn't stop Riku's words from echoing in his mind over and over. It was too much.

Was Riku right? Had he ever been worthy to save her to begin with? No amount of sheer optimism would be able to get him through this. His eyes began to water as he slipped into hopelessness.

A familiar hand reached under his chin and lifted his head. He was pulled into beautiful, indigo eyes. Kairi's eyes. But how?

Sora blinked and found himself standing on the shores of Destiny Islands. The sun was setting over the horizon, its light reflecting across the gold-tinged waters. The heat of the island pulsed through his body, warming the numb fingers that had been digging into icy ground. Sora tensed and looked around.

"What's going on?" he questioned with a frown.

A sweet giggle sounded from behind him. He pivoted quickly and yelped at Kairi's proximity. She was mere inches from him and he hadn't even sensed her. She giggled more and placed her hand on his arm. The touch shot tingles across his skin.

"K-Kairi, how? I saw you without a heart." Sora furrowed his brow. "And how are we back home?"

Her pink lips formed a knowing smile as she playfully poked his chest. "Sora, I came because I heard the cry of your heart."

Sora averted his eyes, attempting to hide his blush. "Oh, so you know what happened." He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Kairi…I'm just not good enough."

Kairi leaned down to meet his eyes. Her hands were clasped behind her back as she peered at him with an uneasy expression. "Sora, you don't believe what Riku said, do you?"

His frown deepened. "The keyblade chose him."

Kairi took his right hand in hers. Hesitantly, he met her gaze. How he'd missed the sight of her pretty face.

"Sora…" She hesitated. "A weapon is only a weapon. You have so much more." She placed her palm on his chest, flushing his body with warmth. "In here."

"Kairi-"

She placed her finger on his lips. His eyes widened, making her giggle again. "Sora, do you remember when we were kids on this island?"

Her finger dropped from his mouth. She linked her hands together and walked a few feet away from him. His eyes were fixated on her form as she stared out into the horizon. He carefully watched as she tucked a stray strand of auburn hair behind her small ear. She was just as he remembered her.

"Of course," he found himself answering. Now that he'd faced her, he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"We used to play hero all the time," she continued, "And you always managed to save me." The sincerity in her eyes pierced through his uncertainty. "I believe in you, Sora." Those five words cleared away the pain in his heart.

Ever since they were kids, Kairi had always been able to touch him at his core. She had a special, soothing presence that he'd been drawn to from the moment he first saw her in the mayor's house. The way her large eyes had shyly met his had piqued his interest. And when she'd cutely announced her name with a bright smile, she'd hooked him like a fish. From that moment on, all he could do was awkwardly wriggle around her with no desire to be anywhere else. And his awkwardness had only increased over the years.

Sora carefully stepped beside her. He placed his hands behind his head to prevent himself from grabbing hers. For a moment, their eyes met again. There was so much Sora wished he could say. So much he'd hoped to be able to say once she woke up. But all of it failed him now.

"Kairi…thanks."

"You're welcome," she breathed with a smile. She leaned closer to him; Sora's face burned. Before he could stammer her name, Kairi seemed to change her mind and stepped away. Sora blinked and the world before him disappeared.

He was once again staring at the ground of Hollow Bastion. A weakened growl sounded beside him. He lifted his head and watched as the brown, beast-like person in his purple cloak and ripped pants stumbled across the pavement and collapsed.

Sora jumped to his feet and ran to the figure's aid.

"Hey, don't move, you're hurt."

The beast gasped at him from his prostrate position, "Why…why did y-you come here?" He took in a breath. "I came to fight for Belle." The stranger's crystal blue eyes gleamed with determination. "And though I am on my own. I will fight." To Sora's surprise, the injured man lifted to his feet and took a few steps. "I won't leave without her. That's why I'm here," the beast vowed.

Sora turned, his gaze dropping to the wooden sword Riku had given him. Kairi was right. A weapon was only a weapon. There was so much more he had to offer.

He picked up the sword and joined the beast's side. "Me too. I'm not gonna give up now," he swore, "I came here to find someone very important to me."

Sora lifted his head to the blue sky above him. The castle he'd recognized was still visible through the faint fog.

So what if he wasn't the keyblade master? Kairi needed him and believed in him. There was no way he was going to let her down.

"I'm coming for you, Kairi."

* * *

Disclaimer: I have no rights to Kingdom Hearts.


End file.
